


Can't Sleep?

by nijitous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: But hey lmao, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, I seriously can't, These two are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijitous/pseuds/nijitous
Summary: Kamui can't sleep and Aqua just wants to sleep, but tries to stay up for Kamui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on Facebook, but I posted it on tumblr and now here. This was also actually made to express myself to someone I know who can't sleep, but I couldn't express it; so here I am now writing it in a ship format.

Kamui sat up from the bed, with the sudden movement also woke Aqua up.

“Mmh? .. Can’t sleep?”

“.. Yeah, thoughts just running about.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“It’s nothing. I don’t really remember anyways.”

Not satisfied with her answer, Aqua was somehow fed up with her answer and subsequently hugged her at her waist since she was still lying down.

A few minutes later with Aqua still hugging Kamui’s waist in silence, Aqua had let go of her for a bit and sat up as well, behind Kamui to be exact. She then resumed hugging Kamui, now from behind.

Aqua being behind Kamui had casually and incidentally sniffed Kamui’s hair. “Mmmm. You know, I can get used to this too once in a while. Besides, I think I’ll stay up with you today, keep you company.”

“Mhm. You don’t need to though, you can just resume sleeping.”

“I could, but I think I’d like to continue hugging you until I fall asleep.”

“Pfft. What’s with that?” Kamui let a soft giggle only to stop a bit afterwards, feeling more relaxed than before. “Okay, you know what, how bout you get in bed and this time I’ll hug you from behind.”

“I think I’d like that too.” Aqua had let go of the hug, for Kamui to look at her face, revealing a sleepy Aqua smiling at her.

Though once asleep, both had actually fell sleeping in each others arms.


End file.
